Querido Facebook Chismoso
by Angela Wingates Hellsing
Summary: Una tarde tranquila Ino y sakura estaban esperando la solicitud de el adorado novio de Sakura. y una vez iniciada la conversación no se dieron cuenta de que un ente maligno los espiaba en su platica Hot


Querido Facebook chismoso.

Queridos lectores y criaturas del día y la noche. Este es mi primer fic o one shot por así decirlo pues yo fics no escribo, más bien novelas de suspenso y ficcion, y pues no sabía realmente que escribir hasta que mientras chateaba con mi novio ocurrió algo interesante, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1 Chat Hot:

La tarde era tranquila, el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado puesto que ya se acercaba el anochecer, una tarde tranquila y hermosa para salir a pasear por los parques y centros comerciales de konoha pero…

La hermosa pelirosa Haruno Sakura estaba ansiosamente mirando el monitor junto a su amiga también hermosa y rubia Yamanaka Ino. Y así pasaban los minutos, ambas en silencio hasta que Ino se arto y le lanzo una mirada de ¨al carajo¨ a su amiga.

-Sakura, ya, olvídalo, no te va a aceptar la solicitud, es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que ahora eres su novia por Facebook.-

-no, espera, aun no se ha conectado, hay que esperar o.o- le decía a Ino sin quitar siquiera la mirada del monitor

-Como gustes, yo llamare a Sai y a Hinata para ir por unos tacos, ¿no vienes?- la rubia aun esperanzada de sacar a su amiga del trance le insistió

-(silencio)- parecía que a la rubia le iba a dar un ataque de ira por ser ignorada, pero prefirió cruzar la puerta del cuarto de sakura para asegurar su lugar en los tacos

De pronto el sonido de una notificación sonó.

Sakura se aproximó hasta el icono de las notificaciones

Uchiha Sasuke ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad, escribe en el muro de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada que soltó un grito de mujer dando a luz en el imss -¡AH! ¡Me acepto! ¡me acepto!- Ino al escuchar semejante gritote callo antes de cruzar por la puerta y luego se levanto para ver si era verdad.

-No puede ser, ese peinado de gallina te acepto, ¡Es el apocalipsis!... pero un momento, si te acepto a ti, ¡¿Por qué a mí no?!- a Ino le soltaban las lágrimas y se sentía humillada, pero enojada, parecía que su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

De pronto, el sonido de un mensaje retumbo en los odios de ambas chicas. Era el, Uchiha Sasuke le enviaba un mensaje a Sakura. De inmediato ambas chicas se sentaron de nuevo frente al monitor.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Buenas tardes Sakura- ambas chicas al leer esto se voltearon a ver a si mismas.

**Haruno sakura:**

buenas tardes Sasuke ;), ¿Cómo estas?- los ojos de Ino se hicieron grandes, parecía que pensaba en algo pervertido quizá.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

muy bien, quería platicar con tigo sobre la misión que nos encargó Kakashi Sensei antes de las vacaciones- sakura estaba respondiéndole, al parecer Ino se había decepcionado de que no hubiera tanta acción en esas simples y sencillas palabras, así que tomo de nuevo sus pies y salió de ahí totalmente decepcionada.

-Ah ¿Ya te vas?- con su voz chillona e inocente sakura le pregunto

-sí, ya se me hace tarde- le respondió decaída

-ah, bien, ¡Suerte con los tacos!-

Una vez que Ino salió de la habitación, volvió al chat…

**Haruno Sakura:**

Disculpa, Ino ya se fue -

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Me alegra tanto, ahora si podremos empezar a platicar-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

quiero verte, de verdad, tengo ganas de verte-

**Haruno sakura:**

¿Enserio?, yo también quiero verte-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Podemos vernos ya sea en tu casa o en la mia ;)-

**Haruno Sakura:**

Pues…-

**Haruno Sakura:**

entonces dígame señor Uchiha, ¿me va usted a violar? ;)-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

¿Quieres que te viole? ._.

**Haruno Sakura:**

Si me dejo ya no sería violación XD-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

te dejarías, ¿dejarías que te violara?, seamos sinceros-

**Haruno Sakura:**

o.O (paro facial)… su respuesta no puede ser procesada debido a pensamientos indebidos, verifique su pregunta-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

entonces….¿Quieres tener relaciones?-

**Haruno sakura:**

o.O (fingiendo el sonido de una maquina cardiaca) Ti, ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti…. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Death End x_x

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

¡no mueras!...

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Amor, ¿estás ahí?

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

creo que te dio derrame cerebral.

**Haruno Sakura:**

No, para nada, es solo que estaba pensando bien en la respuesta que te diría…

**Haruno Sakura:**

mi respuesta es que para que tengamos nosotros un acercamiento cariñoso de ese tipo tu necesitar saber mi pasado y aceptarlo, después esperar tiempo porque sería demasiado rápido y me sentiría como una PUTA-

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Pues como dice una frase: no mires el pasado que no tiene nada nuevo que ofrecerte, no veas al futuro ya que es incierto, mejor disfruta el presente que es un regalo por eso el nombre. Y sí, yo esperare todo lo que quieras, además no necesito tener relaciones contigo para comprobar que te quiero:3

**Haruno Sakura**:

:3 aww!

**Haruno Sakura:**

pues sí, tienes razón, pero hay veces en las que el pasado llega hasta el presente y puede llegar a acabar con un posible futuro-

La conversación se había tornado muy emocional, la noche había caído, Sakura empezaba a sentirse extraña hablando de esas cosas con su novio, pues tenía una ligera sensación de que si ella accedía a tener relaciones con el de alguna manera el, la abandonaría, pero

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

No sé si ya te lo había dicho, y si no lo dije, discúlpame, ahora te lo diré. yo te quiero a ti siempre estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesitaba sanaste un corazón herido tú fuiste la persona indicada en el lugar indicado yo la persona adecuada en el lugar adecuado

**Haruno Sakura:**

Sasuke… esas palabras eran las necesarias para olvidarme de todo el pasado pensar solo en mi presente y usted es ese presente.

No sé cómo agradecerle por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba para sanar esa soledad.

Gracias, de verdad gracias, no se si reir o llorar de tantas cosas que me haces sentir y entre ellas esta esa felicidad.

Gracias :')

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Es bueno estar en la soledad, pero solo el tiempo necesario, es gracioso, ya que la soledad nos hizo conocernos

**Haruno Sakura:**

De hecho, Que lindo... Si, eras tu lo que yo estaba buscando, porque confieso que si por alguna razon me quiero dormir cuando me abrasas es porque solo en tus brazos me siento segura y protegida y siento algo cálido.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti, tú eres cariñosa y...espera tengo un nudo en la garganta.

No podría pedir mejor novia en el mundo gracias:´D

….

Eran las 3 am, Ambos se desconectaron para dormirse y encontrarse juntos en la tierra de Morfeo, sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Había un intruso mientras ellos platicaban. Un intruso que veía todo lo que platicaban en la red social. Desde su computador la rubia chismosa estaba viendo todo, mientras en la ocuridad comenzó a reírse, parecía que sonaba Bach De Drácula en Do menor al momento de su risa.

-Muajajaja Sakura olvido que yo tengo su contraseña de Facebook y lo he visto todo, nadie puede engañar a Yamanaka Ino- Ino se decía a si misma…

Fin.


End file.
